1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device housings and, more particularly, to an electronic device housing formed by welding.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, an electronic device housing 10 includes a bottom housing 11 and a top cover 12. The periphery of the top cover 12 is welded to the bottom housing 11. The top cover 12 and the bottom housing 11 are held together by a clamping member (not shown) during welding.
However, the top cover 12 easily deviates from the clamped welding position because the top cover 12 is smooth and can drift during welding. As a result, the electronic device housing 10 can present a poor appearance after welding. In addition, the top cover 12 is only welded to the bottom housing 11 along the periphery thereof, such that mechanical strength of the electronic device housing 10 is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.